Bank of Organs
by Max Quinn
Summary: The Doctor and Donna. Jack meets Jack. Not good for the future of the world.


**Tortuga and Sparrow**

**A/N: Hey, people! This story is getting somewhere! Yay! XD So, enjoy! Oh yeah! I didn't have a beta or anything, so please ignore the grammar and spelling flaws.**

* * *

><p>"Donna!"<p>

"Just a moment, Doctor."

"But… this is important! The cure for cancer is in _this _tank!"

Donna sighed and turned to see the Doctor pointing and grinning at a pink substance floating around in a glass bottle. "Pepto Bismol?"

"No, Donna! Cure for cancer! In baby steps…. It's not quite right yet, but once humans learn that this and radiation combined will kill the cancer cells… boom! No more cancer!"

"You must really love it here."

"That, I am! Think about it! It's a medical museum and I'm the Doctor!"

"I know, I know. But I saw something…. I don't know if it's just me or not, but that red blob was moving." Donna tapped a thin, gel-like wall protecting the blob.

"That's not a blob, Donna. It's a heart." The Doctor lowered his face over the exhibit. "A human heart. No big deal. Just a little something aliens like looking at. Like a squirrel and shiny things," he said spinning the other direction.

"But Doctor!"

"Oh, what?"

"Why is it still beating?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know! If I <em>knew <em>I wouldn't be in this mess!" Jack Sparrow fumbled through a few of his only belongings.

"You're an idiot, Jack!" Elizabeth screeched. She blew several blonde strands out of her face to combine with brown."

"No, you're a… idi… idi… _GIBBS_!"

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs stood up straight and stared at Jack.

"Rum. Now." Jack replied, flipping multiple dreadlocks rippling like water to the back of his head.

"We haven't got any."

"What?" Jack fell to his knees in a panicked motion, rocking back and forth on his feet. Ball of the heel, toes, ball of the heel, toes. With a psychotic laughter, Jack began to mumble. "I need me rum, mate."

Elizabeth pulled herself from the ship wall by which she had been leaning on. "You drink too much, Sir Jack. And if you asked me, I would say that we needed to find the heart." She choked on her words. "Will's heart."

Jack left his position abruptly and smiled at Elizabeth with a toothy grin. "I didn't ask you, love."

* * *

><p>The Doctor was leaning over the heart with his stethoscope and sonic screwdriver, examining every angle of the thing. "Impossible…" His eyes looked even larger behind his glasses.<p>

"Maybe it's not real."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe you should look at the name of the person that gave it or donated… or whatever."

"Maybe..." The Doctor sucked in a large amount of air while staring into nothingness. "But Donna…. I don't think it's fake."

"Why do you say that?"

"Television graphics aren't even this good. With plenty of science, humans will get there, though." The Doctor rubbed his hands against his jaw and stood up from his crouched position. "Possibly…. I think we should go ask. You're right."

"Doctor, that man over there… He could tell us!" Donna pointed at a man wearing a purple shirt with 'museum' written on the back.

"Looks familiar. From the back at least," the Doctor said, examining the large man with dark hair.

"Oh, come on, would you?" Donna began to walk briskly to the man wearing the purple attire. The Doctor followed Donna, think about the situation. It was usually the other way around; the companion follows the Doctor. He hated to admit it, even to himself that Donna was more of a leader than a follower…. Why had he kept her with him all this time anyway? He pondered this and shrugged. It is as it is.

With a quickened pace, the Doctor moved ahead of Donna and thumped his thin, bony fingers against the worker's shoulders and waited for him to turn around so there was a decent way to address.

The worker stayed in his position; his breathing grew heavy instead of light as it was before. In a scratchy, masked voice, he said, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Who gave the heart to the exhibit?"

"It's new. We just got it today. I dunno who gave it, though…" His voice trailed off, but the Doctor found the trail and followed by walking around to the front of the man.

"I'm not surprised at all, Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Jack said with a nervous grin. The Captain had dark circles under his eyes and a large cut above his brow, just touching the bangs of his neatly brushed brown hair.

"Jack. Why are you here?"

"I might have uh… gotten some uh… well, uh…." Jack rubbed at the fresh cut and then wiped the red off his fingers onto the purple tinted jeans he was wearing.

"You might have what." The Doctor was irritated now, and his voice was flat and his eyes glared.

"I traded the heart…"

"For what?"

"Money."

"Where is it from? It's not alien. I can see that it's obviously human. Four chambers and such. But where did you get it from and what is it doing here? And why are you nervous? What did you do?"

Donna glanced at Jack. "What happened to your eye?"

"Well," Jack replied with a chuckle. "I got attacked by this skinny guy with dreadlocks and a sword, and an empty bottle…"

"Yes, yes, but where did you get the heart?" The Doctor looked even more desperate to hear the truth.

"I got it from the guy that went nuts on me."

The Doctor's jaw dropped, and his eyes grew large. "What'd you do? _Steal _it?"

"No, no! Why would I steal it?"

Donna had been awfully silent until then…. "He stole it."

"Oh, Donna! I almost forgot! Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble."

"Hellooo-" Jack started.

"Jack! Shut up!" The Doctor practically drug Jack to the case. "Get the heart out. We're giving it back to the man you took it from. Why did you even take it?"

"It was beating, so I assumed it was alien. I thought it would be better off here than with some man that acted like a drunk. I guessed that it would be studied in these facilities."

"If he was so drunk, then how did he beat your reflexes?" Donna guided her eyes to Jack's eyebrow.

"He acted drunk…"

"That doesn't mean he was. And Jack?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Get a new outfit. I don't like purple on you."

After Jack hand changed clothes and protested wildly against giving the heart back, the Doctor set to work. "Okay, Jack. Where did you get the heart?"

"On a boat in Tortuga."

"Why were you there?"

"Torchwood sent me."

"Why?"

"It's top secret."

"But it wasn't to get the heart, was it?"

"No. That was an extra I added to the list."

"What year were you in?"

"I don't know. But I do know that my time traveling device still has the location on default. Shall we go?"

The Doctor looked at the constant beating heart in Jack's hand. "To Tortuga." He placed his hand over Jack's wristwatch and rolled his eyes. "Spacehopper. Donna. Quit procrastinating. Hand."

Donna added her hand to the pile.

All three of them sailed through the air, hitting the main deck of a ship. Jack Harkness was the first to stand, then Donna, followed by the Doctor.

While gathering themselves and seeing that the ship was docked, they didn't expect anyone to be present. To their surprise, Jack Sparrow swaggered past Captain Harkness passing him an empty rum bottle. "Find some rum, mate, and give it to me. Nice coat by the way." He stopped fully and turned to Harkness. "Get off my ship."

The Doctor popped up and over Harkness, and held his hand out to Jack Sparrow. Sparrow, however had already drawn his sword, and cut the Doctor's hand off. A painful scream filled the skies soon after.

"Aeeee! That hurt! If I have to regenerate this thing one more time!" The Doctor fell to the deck in agony, holding his handless wrist against his chest. He had some energy... Enough to grow the hand back. The hand grew back slowly, and Sparrow, shocked, began to throw wild swings at the Doctor, Donna, and Harkness.

Donna, being one of much action, walked with gentle air to Sparrow, bowed back and pressed a loud slap against his face.

"Did I deserve that?"

Jack Harkness leaned forward and fussed "Yes! You almost _killed _me!"

The Doctor sighed. "Stop acting like you won't come back."

Jack Sparrow put the sword to Harkness' neck. "You're the chap that stole the heart."

"Can't we talk about this? Donna said.

Obviously, ignoring her, the three men continued to argue.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's voice rang clear and loud like a bell on Sunday evening.

A simultaneous "What?" was the reply.

It only took Elizabeth a moment to knock Jack out and welcome the rest. "Elizabeth Turner," She said, dropping her sword back into its cover.

The Doctor returned the handshake with his new hand. "I'm the Doctor. This is Donna, and this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"And that man that gave you a nasty welcome… that was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Surely you've heard of him?"

"Sadly, we have been deprived of that… pleasure." Jack grimaced.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that you haven't heard of him. But you have the honor of knowing him now, so… you may go to the quarters and clean yourselves and such. We're docked now, so it's only us and Captain Sparrow. That means you can move about freely without any of the other men coming after you."

Harkness did as Elizabeth said he could, and moved about freely, while the Doctor stayed close to Donna and kept an eagle eye out for Elizabeth.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Donna looked with concern at the Doctor.

"No… something is definitely odd about Elizabeth Turner. His gaze matched Donna's.

"Don't let her get out of sight."

"Doctor."

"Yes, Donna?"

"She's gone."

"So is Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth drank a sip of rum from a bottle and looked with a disgusted face at Jack. Tipping her head back and drinking more, she spoke.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, Jack. I've got your rum, mate." Mocking him, she turned her nose up slightly and locked her eyes on Jack Harkness. Who was stepping lightly everywhere he went. He acted as if the ship itself was a trap.

"So, Jack Harkness. May I call you Harkness?" Elizabeth came closer to him.

"Sure, I guess…"

"AAAHH! _Doctor!"_

The Doctor and Donna spun around and saw Elizabeth with a gun pressed against Jack's clavicle. They were on the quarter deck, and Jack was fearful of falling off and onto the next level of the ship.

"Give. Me. The. Heart." Elizabeth clinched her teeth angrily.

"I don't have it!"

"Yes you do! I saw you fighting Jack for it earlier!"

"If there's one thing I've learned from the Doctor, it's to always be prepared. If and when you shoot me, I'll just come back. Hell, I've died so many times that I don't even get the adrenaline rush anymore. But this might put me on a high." He smiled and grabbed a rope to keep his balance. "I dare you. Shoot me."

Elizabeth pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the rope and Jack. The rope being shot, drug Harkness to a petrifying 50 feet above the Elizabeth and the water below. He held his bleeding shoulder while Elizabeth shot aimlessly at the man hanging on the thin rope.

"Hold on, Jack!" The Doctor ran quickly around the ship looking for a way up in the same manner as Jack had escaped Elizabeth. He soon found one, thinking that this would be his only way to save Harkness before he went flying to the ground, breaking into a million pieces. He took a dagger carelessly left on the ship and tore at the rope until her he flew past Jack who was holding fast to the main sail. The Doctor screamed as he flew back and forth and reached for Jack each time.

"Doctor!" Harkness' voice was louder than the wind ringing in the Doctor's ears. "I'm falling!"

The Doctor swung past Jack again. "Jack!" Pause. "Grab!" Pause. "My!" Pause. "Hand!"

Eventually, Jack was able to wrap his arms around the Doctor's thin waist and swing with him into the ocean below. Spewing water as their heads bobbed out of the water, they noticed Donna standing on the dock. She looked scared to death. "Doctor! What do we do?"

The Doctor looked sadly at Donna. "Run."

"But what about the heart?" Jack looked confused. "You made me get this thing and go through all that just to say we're giving up?"

"Jack, I said run."

And so they ran into town. The town of Tortuga.


End file.
